<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Инкуб by Shelen, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712915">Инкуб</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelen/pseuds/Shelen'>Shelen</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021'>WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Визуал: высокий рейтинг [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe - Succubi &amp; Incubi, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Illustrations, Incubus AU / Succubus AU, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelen/pseuds/Shelen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Глаза у него были непроницаемо черные, гипнотические, обрамленные такими темными ресницами, густыми и длинными, что казались подведенными карандашом. В глубине зрачка призрачно светилось голубоватое пламя.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Визуал: высокий рейтинг [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Инкуб</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>♥ Иллюстрация к тексту <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555448">"Жертва"</a>.<br/>♥ В работе использованы фото с Пинтереста и немного фотошопа.<br/>♥ За игровые скриншоты персонажа шлём тысячу благодарностей <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/52066611@N00/albums/with/72157714440185108">otis_inf</a>.<br/>♥ <a href="https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50980041832_572a69734a_o.jpg">Фуллсайз по клику</a>, размер 3327х2391</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>